The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Various types of DC to DC converters are known which include two or more converters operated in a multiphase configuration. For example, multiphase DC to DC converters are known which employ two independent series resonant converters. The two resonant converter outputs are shifted in phase by ninety degrees. This results in overlapping currents at the output. As recognized by the present inventors, however, since the output currents are sinusoidal in nature, even with overlapping, the ripple current in the output capacitor can be quite high. Additionally, the resonant components must be well matched to achieve acceptable current sharing between the two converters. Otherwise, the ripple current in the output capacitor will be even higher. Further, because the operating frequency of the converters is typically varied to achieve regulation, it is difficult to achieve soft switching under all operating conditions. This results in lower efficiency and higher electromagnetic interference (EMI). Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in existing multiphase DC to DC converters.